


Gremlin

by lynndyre



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, hairless cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy loves cats but is allergic.   Harry has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gremlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=588181#t588181). Because no one should be deprived of cats, and hairless cats are truly amazing to pet.

"Oh, and before I forget, Eggsy- Happy Birthday." 

Harry hands him a thing that looks like a cross between a naked mole rat and a fucking gremlin, and Eggsy's mouth gets as far as 'the f--' before it touches his hand.

It's the fucking softest, warmest thing he's ever held, like he can feel how alive it is, right through it's fucking skin. It's got tiny needley claws, tryin'a hold on, and Eggsy pulls it in close to his chest, wraps both hands around it.

It flops its head back, giant triangle ears out the sides, and mews, which is a terrible, terrible sound that Eggsy can _feel_ in his gut and that has him hugging it closer, shushing and reassuring.

It's about halfway inside his jacket, with one foot-claw stuck through his tie, that Eggsy realises Harry is laughing at him. It's a good laugh, the rumbly one where he's actually happy, and he's sitting on the side of the desk with one foot swinging off the floor. 

"No allergic responses?"

"Nah. Nothing." Eggsy doesn' know what his face looks like, but it's probly embarrassing. Maybe some other day he'd care. "You got me a gremlin for a cat."

"I can assure you, she's had only the vet-recommended kitten food, and it is not yet midnight. I take it you like her?"

Inside his jacket, Gremlin's rubbing her face on his shirt, with little shrivelly whiskers that aren't even a centimeter long, and digging in with a foot that's about to claw Eggsy in the nipple. Eggsy's grin is making his face ache, and he can't fuckin' stop, especially when she mews at him with a mouthful of tiny fangs. She looks like a bat had it off with an alien, and he can feel her vibrating through his shirtfront.

"She's beautiful, and I fucking love her."


End file.
